Trust Me
by rbbfh11
Summary: "I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me!" she yelled, walking closer to him."we should take a break, Finn,at least until we get over what happened.."Finchel break up and Finn has to deal with her new relationship to get her back, but she might also have to deal with some drama in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Okay soooo I had some Finchel ideas and I had to write about them. I swear it's Finchel, but it might include some Samchel and Fuinn. Enjoyy and review pleasee!

* * *

><p>They were again fighting about it. Ever since she found out about him and Santana and since he found out about her kiss with Puck, they would spend a lot of time fighting. After she told him about that kiss with Puck, he implied that they weren't together anymore in that hallway, but then he was the one who went to her house in the middle of the night crying telling her that he couldn't live without her and that he just wanted to start all over.<p>

But now, two weeks later, none of them were actually over that fact that the person that they loved the most had lied to them.

"Why does it matter? It was a mistake, I won't kiss him again because I only want to kiss you!" she was standing next to the piano in the choir room and he was sitting in the other side of the room. Once again, he had asked her if she would kiss Puck again.

"Because I want to know if my girlfriend likes to kiss other men more than me!" he yelled.

"Then I should ask you if having sex with Santana was fun, because I ask myself all the time what if Finn liked it? What if our first time isn't as good as he expected? Will he go back to Santana? We all have insecuities Finn!" they were alone in the room, but everyone outside could hear their yelling.

"That's different, Rachel, I would never change you for Santana, but for a moment, you did change me for Puck!"

"I didn't change you for Puck, I was hurt Finn, when will you get that! I know I hurt you too, but I wasn't thinking straight, can you forget about it already?" she was really tired of all their fighting.

"No, I can't!"

"Then you know what? I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me!" she yelled, walking closer to him. "I think we should take a break, Finn… at least until we get over what happened" she said, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't take any more fighting, and she really loved him, but he wasn't being fair anymore.

Finn couldn't believe what she had just said, was she breaking up with him? "Is this a joke? Are you breaking up with me over a stupid question?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just saying that we would apreciate more our relationship if we spent some time apart. And it's not a stupid question if you ask me the same thing almost every day"

Finn sat there for a moment staring at her. "Fine" he said, collecting his stuff and storming out of the room. If she wanted things to be like that, he would play along with it.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her room studying for a Spanish test she had that week. She had asked Finn for a break almost a month ago and she hadn't heard from him in almost three weeks. Suddenly her phone went off and she noticed that it was Kurt calling her.<p>

"Hi Kurt" she said.

"Rachel, you are my best friend in the world and there's something I need to tell you right now" Kurt said as fast as he could and sounded a bit too nervous.

"Kurt, you are scaring me, what happened?" she asked, sitting in her bed.

"Finn is making out with Quinn in his room" her heart almost dropped when he said it.

"What?" was he joking?

"About two weeks ago he came home with her, and he really looked weird, like mad at something, and he took her to his room. I spied them the whole time and they were just talking, but then he started to bring her some almost everyday, and everyday I check what they are doing, and I just went to his room and I opened the door a little and I saw him on top of her, and they were definitely kissing" Kurt explained as fast as he could because he had literally run to his room to call Rachel. "I know that you two were giving eachother sometime to think things and stuff, but I had to tell you about this"

Rachel didn't know what to say, her heart had broken into a million pieces inside her chest and she could feel a single tear run down her cheek. "As soon as he stops sucking Quinn's face tell him we are over" she said and hung up, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she got to school the next day she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even to Kurt, she just wanted to be alone. When she woke up she found like 20 missed calls from Finn and texts, all of them asking her to answer her phone.<p>

She closed her locker and turned around, finding Finn standing right in front of her. "I see you let go of Quinn's lips enough to come here, what do you want now?" she asked him, not even bothering to hide her anger.

"Can you explein me why Kurt told me that we were over?" he said, his face red with anger.

"Isn't it obvious? You have Quinn now, you don't need me anymore. We are done" she said, trying to talk away from him, but he stopped her with his own body.

"I kissed Quinn because you kissed Sam, you two are together all the time, I bet you've kissed more than once" ever since she asked him for a break, he had seen her a lot with Sam around, they would be together all the time, and sometimes he could even see her getting into his car after school.

"First of all, I have never kissed Sam, he heard about what had happened between us and he was only being nice, you wouldn't even talk to me and I needed some company. And second of all, you should have asked me first before making assumptions about what I do with Sam, we were still together, I couldn't do that"

"Are you going to tell me you never kissed him?"

"No, Finn, I never kissed him, but now that I'm single, who knows? Maybe I will" she said, looking up at him, she could see the anger in his eyes, and she was as mad as he was. She had grown closer to Sam, but he was her friend.

"Then , now that I'm single I might kiss Quinn without feeling guilty about it"

"Like you ever did..Good luck with it then" she said turning around and walking away. She couldn't believe he had just said that and he couldn't believe what he had just said. He stood there dumbfolded watching her as she walked away. He had just done the most stupid thing in the world.

* * *

><p>She went to the bathroom and cried for almost fifteen minutes until she realised she would be late for class. When she walked out of the bathroom, she ran into Sam.<p>

"Hey, Rach, what happened? Were you crying?" he asked, noticing her red, puffy eyes.

" I .. I broke up with Finn" she said in between sobs.

Sam hugged her little body trying to calm her, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Rachel" he knew that she was in love with him, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy about it, he had seen Finn hanging around with Quinn a lot lately and he knew that was the reason why she had broken up with him two weeks ago, she still wasn't over him.

"No.. it's okay, I mean, I'll get over it. I just expected him to say he was sorry and try to convince me that I couldn't break up with him" she really loved him, and the Finn that she had seen for the last month was very different from the one before she kissed Puck.

"Hey, look at me" Sam said, lifting her chin with his finger "If he didn't do that, then he is really stupid. If I were him, right now I'd be looking for you to apologize and fix everything with you. I wouldn't want to lose you" after spending so much time with her, Sam had developed some feelings for Rachel, but he knew he couldn't act on them because she was with Finn, and he cared about her, so he wasn't going to kiss her knowing what had happened between her and Puck and that was the reason she and Finn had been fighting a lot lately.

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face, Sam was too sweet sometimes, and only with a few words he could make her feel better. "Thank you, Sam. We could talk more about this later, we should go to class now".

Sam nodded and followed her to their next class.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't be angrier, yeah, he had kissed Quinn, but he only did it because he was almost sure Sam had kissed Rachel before. Maybe he was wrong and he had really messed up this time. He didn't have feelings for Quinn anymore, and it sounded totally wrong, but he had only used her. And the only reason why he had been spending so much time with her was because she kept following him at school after she found out Rachel had asked him for some time. He loved Rachel more than anything, he would never hurt her on purpose, but he did out of anger, and now he had lost her.<p>

He was sitting in the choir room, expecting for everyone to arrive for rehearsal. He got there a little too early because he had skipped his previous class, he wasn't in the mood to sit and learn. He still thought he could tell her he was sorry and she would forgive him, after all, it was almost the exact situation she had found herself in a month ago, she did the same so she should understand him.

He heard the bell ring, and saw Kurt walk inside with Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Puck walked behind with Santana and Brittany and a few seconds after Quinn walked in with Artie. She kept giving him these looks but he just ignored her, he didn't want to be near her anymore.

Everyone must have heard his fight with Rachel in the hallway that morning or his face was really expressive, because everyone kept staring at him and he could hear all the whispering, but he wasn't in the mood to fight with them.

He heard that familiar voice and his head snapped to the door, it was Rachel the one who had walked into the choir room with Sam. Finn could feel his blood boilling inside his head, Sam had his arm around her waist.

As soon as she walked inside, her eyes locked with Finn's and she could tell he had been crying too, she could always tell those things about him. She just pretended she didn't notice and sat as far from him as she could with Sam.

For Finn the whole class was like being in hell. He didn't talk with anybody and he didn't even dare to look at her during the whole class but he could feel her staring at him. He couldn't look at her knowing that Sam was too comfortable with his arm around her. He knew that the guy had feelings for Rachel, he had to be too stupid to not notice that, everyone could tell, except for Rachel, that's why he was so jealous.

She couldn't believe it, he didn't look at her during the whole class. She was expecting him to stop her after the class was done and try to apologize, but as soon as Mr Shue dismissed them, he almost run out the door without looking at her.

"You want me to walk you to your car?" Sam asked her, waking her up from her day dreaming.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just need some alone time to think and to.. be alone. But thanks for asking" she answered. Sam was really nice, he had been with her all day comforting her, but she needed think what she was going to do, and having Sam around her wasn't helping.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was in his bed, just staring at the ceilling and thinking, something he had been doing a lot everyday after Quinn decided to leave. He just wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come out of his eyes. He wanted to go over to Rachel's house and just be with her, but this time he knew he couldn't, she was the one who had ended things, and she was obviously hurt, he didn't want to ruin things more that what he had already.

He heard someone knocking the door. "Come in" he said, almost in a whisper. Kurt walked in with a weird expression. He knew everything that had happened between him and Rachel during the day, he had just talked to Rachel over the phone and she was just as broken as he was, she cried during the whole conversation and then she said that she had to hung up because Sam had arrived, she was helping him with his homework.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Finn asked him, still not looking at him.

"I.. I just wanted to see if you were okay"

"Do I look okay?"

"Well, you certainly do not." He said moving closer to sit on the bed. "Why don't you just go over to her house and apologize?" Kurt knew that if he did that, Rachel would forgive him instantly, she just wanted to know that he cared.

"Because she broke up with me, Kurt. I can apologize but that doesn't mean she will take me back" Finn almost sounded dead, and the last time Kurt had seen him like that was when Rachel had changed him for Jesse back in sophmore year.

Kurt sat there for a moment, trying to thing of something smart to say. "Why did you kiss Quinn?" maybe that wasn't too smart, but he still wanted to know.

"Because I'm stupid" he said simply.

"You are not stupid.. maybe a little" Kurt said trying to make him smile, but that didn't work. "Why didn't you talk to her after she asked you for some time? She told me that the first week you would be distant, and that after that you wouldn't even look at her."

Finn took a deep breath and thought of his answer, he knew why he had done that, but he also knew that as soon as he told Kurt, he would run to call Rachel and tell her everything, so he just had to be honest and hope that it came out right. "I stayed away from her because I know myself, whenever I try to fix something I end up doing exactly the opposite. I really love her more than anything, and I just though that the best thing that I could to was to keep my mouth shut until she decided that she loved me again"

"She never stopped loving you, Finn. She just needed time, but she thought that you weren't talking to her because you were the one who didn't love her anymore"

A small smile appeared on Finn's face, but it wasn't a happy smile, he was laughing at himself "See? Whenever I try to fix something, I end up doing the complete opposite" he turned his body around, leaving his face against the pillow, and started crying.

Kurt could feel him sobbing against the pillow, so he left the room quietly.

* * *

><p>Rachel was fiishing her math homework with Sam sitting next to her on her bed. She was stuck in some stupid problem that she knew how to solve but her head was too busy thinking about Finn. She checked her phone every five seconds to see if she had any text or missed calls from him, but nothing. Suddenly she felt Sam's eyes staring at her. "Do you need more help?" she asked him, looking at his books.<p>

"No, is just that I was thinking about what happened today"

"And what were you thinking?"

"That.. now that you are single, you could date other people, right? Sam asked, getting a little closer.

"I guess that's right, but why are you asking me that?"she could feel his body closer to his, but chose not to move.

"Because I know someone who would love to date you" his eyes were locked to hers, and he got even closer, she could even feel his breath against her skin.

"Who?" she asked, not moving an inch away.

Sam's hand touched her face so gently, she could almost feel it. "Me" he said, and without even noticing it, his lips were touching hers. She didn't pull away, but didn't move either.

When he pulled away, he noticed that her eyes were still closed and smiled.

"Why did you do that?" she asked once she recovered from the initial shock.

"Umm.. I kinda.. I really like you Rachel" he said, looking down at the books that were on the bed.

Rachel looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what to say. "Sam, I.. I just broke up with Finn, I'm not ready for anything else".

Sam looked back at her and smiled "I know, but I just really wanted to kiss you, I wanted to do that a week ago when we were watching that romantic movie, but you were still with Finn, so I stopped myself from doing it"

Rachel smiled a little after his confession, she wanted to kiss him in that moment too, but not because she wanted to kiss _him, _ she missed Finn, and she thought that maybe kissing Sam could help her focus on something else other than Finn. "Well, I'm glad that at least you think things before doing them, but right now I think you should go, Sam" she wasn' mad at him for kissing her, but after that, she really needed to think things through.

"Don't worry, I get it" he said with a small smile on his face. "See you tomorrow at school, Rach" he stood up and gathered his things, then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Sam" she watched him leave his room and layed on her back.

She loved Finn, she really did, but what if she also had feelings for Sam? Now she was single, and just like she had told Finn, she could kiss now Sam, and maybe she could even _be_ with Sam if she wanted to. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her love-life was really messed up.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the choir room, everyone had left, including Mr Shue, but he liked staying there after school, it was quiet and he could think. Rachel had broken up with him almost a month ago, and he missed her more than ever. Every day he would sit in one of the corners of the room and wouldn't talk to anyone, and he would stare the whole class at her. He could notice how she and Sam had grown even closer now, and he heard Mercedes whispering once to Tina that they were dating and she was head over heels for him.<p>

He couldn't believe she was able to forget about him so quickly and he couldn't get her out of his head, he wanted her back, but he couldn't have her.

The truth was that she wasn't over Finn completely, but her feelings for Sam grew and she wanted to forget about Finn. Now she was happy, or at least happier than she was in her last two weeks of relationship with Finn. Now she loved Sam. Finn kept avoiding her all the time, and she was tired of trying to make a conversation with him whenever Kurt left them alone when she had sleepovers with Kurt. It was only a month, but Finn's coldness made it easier for her to develop her feelings for Sam.

Finn saw how happy she was now that she was with Sam, that's why he stopped trying, it was killing him inside, but that was all he could do. Even Kurt told him to forget about her, he said that he had caught them making out too many time in her room and it clearly looked like she was over him.

At least Finn had stopped crying about her, he would do that every day and told Kurt he would hide his special creams if he told Rachel about that.

* * *

><p>He was taking his books out of his locker when he heard them. Sam was putting his bag inside his locker and Rachel was waiting next to him. They didn't notice Finn was there.<p>

"So, your place or mine tonight?"Sam asked her with a smirk on his face. Finn thought he could erase that smile with his fist.

Rachel bit her lips and looked up at him, leaning against the lockers "My dads won't be home tonight, so I guess mine" Finn knew that expression, whenever she was implying that they would make out all afternoon she did that.

Then they walked away holding hands. Finn could feel his heart beating fast inside his chest like it was going to explode. _Why the hell that asshole could make out with his girl while he was alone thinking of her in his room._

They didn't bother in hiding that they were together anymore. At first maybe they did because of Finn, but lately they would even kiss in front of him without even noticing.

He went to his next class, one he shared with Puck and Rachel and sat down. Again, he was the first on to arrive, he was the first one to arrive to most of his classes now, before the only reason why he would arrive late to his classes was because he would be making out with Rachel in some empty class room and he didn't notice what time it was.

The bell rang and everyone started to go inside the class room, Puck as usual sat in the back and after almost 10 seconds all the seats were taken, except the one next to him. When Rachel went inside, she noticed that and sat next to him. Finn watched her as she walked to her seat and how she prepeared her stuff for the class to begin. She acted as if it didn't bother her that Finn was staring at her, but she did notice that. He couldn't stop looking at her, she looked beautiful as usual and she was using the perfume he gave her for one day just because he thought she would like it.

Suddenly Finn felt something hit his head and he turned around, Puck had thrown him a ball of paper. _Talk to her, asshole _Finn read on the paper. Puck knew that Finn wasn't over Rachel at all and he kept telling him to beat the crap out of Sam and take her back, but Finn just ignored him.

_Mind your own buisness, jackass_ Finn wrote and threw him back the ball. He noticed that Rachel had seen what he did, so he tried to act normal.

_You love her, aren't you going to fight for her? _Finn looked back at him with a I'm-going-to-kill-you look on his face.

_She has Sam now _Puck read the paper and sighed, if he was Finn, Sam would be so dead now.

The rest of the class was pretty much like hell, she kept receiving text from Sam but he couldn't read what they said, and her smell was killing him. Even when she started to fight with the teacher because she thought that teachers shouldn't talk about abuse and discrimination as if it was a normal thing she looked so beautiful and perfect. He kept slapping himself mentally to look someother way, every time she caught him staring at her she would only smile and look back at the teacher.

At least she was over the awkward stage of their break-up.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Shue was writting something in the board and no one was really paying attention. Finn was sitting in the top row, between Puck and was talking about Prom, which was going to be in a few days, everyone was so excited, but him. He knew that Rachel was going to Prom with Sam, and Finn had no date. Puck had asked Lauren and Santana and Brittany were going together, and then he was out of girls to ask to prom because Tina was going with Mike and Mercedes with Kurt and Artie. The best part was that they had rented two limos to go to prom, and he had to go with the same group as Sam and Rachel. That was going to suck so bad.

He really didn't want to go with Quinn. From his seat he could see how Sam whispered something in Rachel's ear and she giggled, slapping him playfully. It made him feel sick, and only the thought of them slow dancing at prom made him feel even worse.

"Finn, you should stop that" Kurt said, noticing how Finn was staring at Rachel, _again._

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" he said, looking away as if he wasn't watching her fooling around with Sam.

"You are staring at her again with your puppy eyes, she's going to see you" Kurt was trying to help Finn get over Rachel, but nothing seemed to work, he was as in love with her as he was when they were still together.

"Okay, I'm sorry" he couldn't stop looking at her, he missed her so much, at it really killed him to see her with Sam, but he still hoped she would dump him and go back to him, it didn't sound to realistic, but but nothing did anymore.

Once the bell rang, everyone started to gather their stuff and Finn heard a little of Rachel's conversation. "I won't be able to help you today Sam with homework, I have to pick up my dress for Prom" she said standing up and looking down at him with a soft pout.

"Don't you want me to go with you? I want to see how my girlfriend will look so my tux with match her dress" Finn's jay dropped instantly. Did he say _girlfriend_? No, he had to be wrong, they had been together for a bit over a month, he couldn't have asked her to be his girlfriend already! And she couldn't have said yes!

"No, Sam, I want it to be a surprice! You can only know that it's going to be baby pink" Finn could feel his face turning red with anger. She was supposed to be _his _girlfriend and _his _tux was supposed to match hers, not _Sam's!_

Puck had also heard everything and when Finn stood up walking directly to where they were, he tried to stop him, but he saw the look on his face and let him go, he looked awful.

"You two are together now?" Finn asked them, and they both turned their heads to look at him after he interrupted their conversation.

"Y-Yes" Rachel answered with a shaky voice, looking into Finn's eyes, which looked like they were going to pop out of his head at any moment.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Sam asked, he had seen Finn staring at Rachel more than once, and he knew the guy wasn't over her, but she was now his girlfriend, and he wasn't going to take his girl away from him, again.

Finn's face expressions changed when he heard Sam; he was crashed, two minutes ago he was feeling normal. He had lost her, to Sam. "No" he said, and he couldn't take his eyes away from Rachel's. She was almost sure he was over her, but she couldn't be more wrong, but she didn't say another word, so Finn took it as a sign that things were completely over between them.

"Congratulations Sam" he said with a broken voice, and Puck and Kurt who had stayed there, just to make sure Finn didn't go all crazy on Sam's ass, felt chills run down their spines. Finn's voice sounded so detached than it had five seconds ago.

Finn turned around and exited the choir room, maybe going with Quinn to prom wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><p>

Knowing that Rachel had a new boyfriend was like having a whole NFL team jumping on top of him, crashing every part of his body. And he made a decision right there, while Rachel looked at him as if there was nothing wrong in the world and Sam sitting there with his stupid face staring at him ready to fight him, he had to get over Rachel, and now it wasn't a joke.

He approached Quinn, who was putting her books back into her locker, getting her stuff ready for next period.

"Hey" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Finn! What a surprise!" she really sounded happy to see him, maybe she was the first person who seemed happy to see him in a long time.

"You know, I was wondering, do you have a date for prom?" the look in her face grew even happier when he asked her.

"No, not yet, I was thinking of going by myself, why?" she asked him, but she knew where the conversation was going.

"Well, I don't have a date either and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me" he asked her, giving her his lopsided smile, which he knew girls loved, so she was basically forced to say yes.

"I would love to go with you!" she answered almost instantly, and he regreted asking her instantly too, but at least was happy he had a date for prom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was pretty much like every other day, he didn't feel like going to Glee club so he left school without saying goodbye to anyone, he got home and went straight to his room and did absolutely nothing until his mum called him for dinner. He sighed and stood up from his bed, but when he was about to go downstairs, Kurt stopped him and pushed him back into his room, closing the door behind him with an angry face.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asked him, he wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother.

"You have to stop this crap! That's what's wrong!" he looked like he was between tired, dissapointed and angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he tried to gently push Kurt away from the door but he wouldn't move.

"You_ do_ know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about this pity party you are throwing! I'm tired of having to explain your mum why you are acting like this, I know you don't want her to know it's because of Rachel, but I'm pretty sure she already knows you two broke up" Carole loved Rachel, and Finn didn't want her to know what had happened. Rachel had changed him in so many ways and if she knew he had done something that much stupid and hurt Rachel, she would be really dissapointed of him. And he thought that by now he would have already gotten Rachel back, but things were going as he had planned, Sam wasn't in his plans.

"That's my problem, not yours, now let me go" Kurt sighed at his words and opened the door, letting Finn go downstairs.

He felt really bad for his brother, he had never seen him like this, not even when he found out that Quinn's baby wasn't his. At school he would look normal, but only when Rachel was around, but as soon as she dissapeared, his sad expression would go back into his face, and at home it was even worse, he had even stopped playing with his video games.

Finn sat in the table and almost a minute later, Kurt came downstairs and sat next to him.

"Finn, honey, are you okay? You look really tired" Carol asked, passing him the salad.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache"

"You've been having a lot of headaches lately, Finn. Is eveything okay at school?" Kurt glanced between Carol and Finn, who's face expression hadn't changed from before, still expressionless.

"Yeah, everything is okay" if his mum kept asking questions, he would actually have a headache.

"Are you sure? Why haven't you invited Rachel over for dinner? She hasn't come in a really long time, I miss her company" Kurt noticed how finally Finn's face changed, and it didn't look better.

"Because we broke up" he said, shoving food into his mouth, he didn't want to talk about that, but he knew his mum would insist.

"You broke up? Why? What happened Finn?" Finn could feel his eyes filling with tears, but no one else notice because he had lowered his head.

"Because I'm an asshole! Okay? I'm the most stupid guy on earth and she broke up with me!"Finn yelled, looking at his mum, who now noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Finn, sweety, you are not stupid" she said, trying to calm her son.

"Yes, I am!" he yelled again and stood up from the table, leaving Carol a confused face., Kurt with a deep frown and Burt a little surprised.

Finn went back to his room and called Puck, his eyes were still watery, but he needed something to do. He didn't want to feel like this anymore, he wanted to be happy again and if he kept crying all the time about Rachel, he wouldn't go back to those things.

_"Puckerman speaking, what's up dude?" _

"Puck, can you buy some beer and meet me in the park in 15 minutes?" Finn knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but in that moment he wasn't thinking properly.

_"I'll do it if you tell me you're over Rachel"_

"I'll be over her if you do what I asked you"

_"Then I won't dissapoint you"_ Finn hung up and ran downstairs. If he wanted to forget Rachel, the he need to make it right, and getting really wasted sounded pretty good.

* * *

><p>When he got to the park it was dark, but he could see Puck parked, waiting outside his truck with a beer in his hand.<p>

"A beer for the missy" he said, handing Finn a can. "May I ask the sudden need of alcohol in your sistem?"

Finn took the beer and opened it, taking a long swing. "Let's see, I'm tired of myself. I want to forget Rachel but at the same time I want her back. My mum finally knows that we are not together anymore and I didn't want to stay to see her reaction. Oh, and Rachel's been dating Sam for almost three months, so the 'getting her back' part is going to be harder" if that wasn't enough explanation, then he didn't know what was.

"Let me tell you that your life sounds pretty complicated, dude. Wanna go and erase that smile from the blondie's face?"

"Ask me once I've taken four more beers"

"If I were you I would have kicked his ass at least a week ago" Puck said, opening the truck's door to take a couple more beers from the front seat.

"Why a week ago? Almost a month ago you told me I should have beat him up" of course Finn wanted to shove his books into his mouth every time he heard Sam talking to Rachel, but why would a week make a difference?

"Didn't you hear what happened between pretty-boy and Rachel?" Puck asked with a surpised face. "Everyone's been talking about it for the last couple of days at Glee club, that's how I found out"

"I haven't gone to Glee club in a while. If you told me I would know, so speak" Finn didn't even ask Kurt about Rachel lately, so he really had no idea what was Puck talking about.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you, dude, it's pretty messy, to be honest"

"Tell me now or I'll make you drink that beer in one second" Finn said, grabbing Puck but the collar of his shirt, he didn't have enough pacience to talk about secrets, specially if they were about Rachel.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you, calm down" Finn let him go and Puck handed him another beer, he would need a lot of those after he told him what was going on. "The other day, like.. Tuesday, I was talking to Lauren about prom and that stuff and I asked her if she was going to let me have a little fun after —"

"Dude, you're gross" Finn interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up or I won't tell you"

"Sorry, go on"

"Okay, so, we were talking about that, and just like you just did, Mercedes interrupted me to say that I was disgusting, and I told her that I wasn't gross, and that _after prom_ was like the best opportunity to do the dirty, and she said that some couples thought that _before prom _was the best opportunity" Finn had no idea where the whole thing was going, but he kept listening Puck as he spoke.

"So I was like 'Are you talking about someone in special?' and she said 'Duhh, haven't you heard about what happened at Rachel and Sam's date on Friday?' and I was like 'No, why? what happened?' and she said 'Sam told us he and Rachel had sex for the first time because they wanted prom night to be perfect' or in other words, painless for her" Finn felt his heart drop inside his chest.

Rachel had _sex?_ And with Sam? That was it, he was supposed to be her first, but now he wasn't, she was definitely over him. He was done with feeling sorry for himself, with missing Rachel, with wanting to kill Sam, although that feeling could stay for a little longer; with feeling like an idiot, if she changed him for Sam, he could change her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Firts of all, I want to apologize if I keep making mistakes, I actually speak spanish and sometimes I have problems with my english writting.

Also, No, this won't be Fuinn, I **HATE **FUINN,so don't worry :)

* * *

><p>Only four days away from Prom, and Carole had already bought Finn his new suit, which she made sure matched Quinn's. It wasn't great news when she found out her son was going with Quinn instead of Rachel, but she saw how awful Finn had been acting lately with the whole break up, and she didn't want to insist on the subject.<p>

Finn wasn't even sure where things were going now with Quinn; he was a little bit more over Rachel than Friday when he found out about Rachel and Sam's little encounter, and yesterday they had spent almost all day together, but it was mostly because he didn't want to be near Rachel and her new _lover_ and Quinn was actually being really nice. And when they left school, he was going to say goodbye to Quinn with a kiss on her cheek, but she turned her head and he end up kissing her on the lips. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel bad. Maybe he was indeed forgetting Rachel.

But all those thoughts went to hell as soon as Finn saw her walking hand in hand with Sam into the choir room. She looked beautiful, as always, with a flowered pink dress, a dress _he_ had given her for their five month aniversary. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her bangs looked messy too. They had been totally making out before going to class.

Quinn walked in looking happier than ever and sat next to him, reaching out for his hand, and he felt like holding her hand too, so he did, there was no wrong in it, right? Besides, she looked really good too, and yesterday she told him that it wasn't too late to run for candidates for Prom King and Queen, so she signed them both in, and if they wanted to win, they had to look like they were together. Maybe being with Quinn was the right thing to do at the moment.

Mr. Shue walked in from his office and greeted everyone, but when Finn looked back at Rachel (something he should really stop doing, specially now) , who was sitting in the other corner of the room, he noticed that she was staring in his direction, but not at him like it usually happened where she would look at him with a sad smile and then turned around. Now she had an angry face, and she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his hand, which was still holding Quinn's.

When Mr. Shue started talking, her expression went back to normal, but it was still very weird."Okay guys, Prom is four days away, and the school board asked us to prepair a couple of numbers for the night, I now that we have almost no time, but I know we can make it, I only need volunteers for a duet, a solo and a little group number." Finn was actually considering singing something, but he hadn't considered what happened after. "I was thinking Rachel and Finn could do the duet, it's for the slow song—"

"Actually Mr. Shue" Rachel interrupted him standing up from her seat and walking closer to him, "I was thinking that since Sam and I are running for Prom King and Queen and now we are together, we could sing the duet together, Finn could sing the solo or be part of the group number maybe" Finn felt his how his heart stopped beating for a second. Was Rachel seriously asking if she could sing with Sam? In how many ways could someone be replaced? Apparently in more ways than one. And they were running for Prom Royalty together?

That was it, if he wanted to forget Rachel, he had to stay away from her, and being in Glee club with her was a torture, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Don't worry" he said, standing up from his seat too, letting go of Quinn's hand. He walked closer to Mr. Shue "Mr. Shue, I actually wanted to let you know that I would like to quit Glee club" he heard various gasps of shock from his friends, including a little one from Rachel, who was standing next to him with a worried look on her face.

"But why? Finn, we are so close from regionals! Are you seriously considering on leaving us?" that sounded a lot worse than he had thought, and with how Mr Shue said it it wasn't making it any better.

"Finn, you can't leave us, we need you" Rachel's voice was low, and it sounded like she was really worried about his decision, but he had already made a choice.

Finn looked at her, and before his face was calm, but when he spoke, he let out some anger slip through his words "Now you have Sam, you don't need me anymore" he could see the look of hurt in her eyes, but in that moment he didn't care. Rachel could tell also that his words weren't only about Glee club, they were also about them and their relationship.

"I'm really sorry" he left the choir room without saying another word or looking back, he knew everyone there would hate him now, but he just couldn't stay there any longer.

* * *

><p>Quitting Glee club wasn't the easiest or smartest thing he had to do, specially when eveyone kept giving him this anger looks around school because he had left them. The only ones who didn't say a thing about it after where Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Rachel. He knew that Quinn was actually happy with his decision because that would mean he would be away from Rachel and Puck and Kurt knew why he did it, and they just didn't want to give him more crap about it.<p>

But Rachel, the face she had when he left the choir room almost broke his heart all over again. She looked broken too, but he didn't get why, she was with Sam, she wanted to sing with him and she had bearly spoken to him since they broke up, why would she care if he left or not? Whatever, he didn't need more drama in his life than he already had, he just needed happiness, and crying for Rachel wouldn't give him that.

It was Friday morning and everyone was getting things ready for the night, _Prom. _He still didn't want to go, he was really trying to get over Rachel, but he still didn't want to see her with Sam being all couple-y and him standing in the side with Quinn. And thanks to Puck now he knew that they'd be _together_ after Prom.

Puck had even asked him if he would have some fun with Quinn after, but he couldn't. Yeah, maybe they were sort of dating or something like that, but he couldn't have sex with her knowing that Rachel was doing the same thing with Sam in some cheap hotel room.

The only good thing about being with Quinn again was that she was actually being nice, like she actually cared about him and his feelings, and he really apreciated that, but it made him feel awful to know that he couldn't do the same for her.

* * *

><p>He walked into the History class room with Puck and they both sat in bottom seats, waiting for everyone to go in. He knew that Rachel would seat in the front seat as usual, so the back seats were the best option although he knew he wouldn't hear a thing.<p>

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he was really tired, trying to get over Rachel Berry wasn't an easy thing to do, but when he opened his eyes, he almost fell from his seat when he saw that next to him, she was there, getting her things ready for the class. That had to be the weirdest thing in the world. He looked at Puck and he looked as surprised as he was. Why was she sitting next to him in the bottom row?

If having to see her at Glee club almost every day with Sam was a complete hell, then sitting with her in the last row, where she didn't even pretend like she wasn't staring at him the whole class was the worst thing anyone in the world could go through.

When the class was finally over, he stood up as fast as he could, trying to follow Puck who had to leave, even though he wanted to watch what would happen, but he felt a tiny hand stopping him and froze.

"Finn, can we talk?" she asked him almost in a whisper, although they were the only ones left in the room. _Why was everyone in a hurry to leave the room when he needed them to stay?_

"W-what do you want to talk about?" he said, trying to hide his nervousness. He sat again next to her, but he couldn't look at her yet. It's not like he didn't want to hear her voice again, but why did it have to be in an empty classroom where he didn't know how he'd react to whatever she had to say?

"How are you?" he was a litte confused with her question, but whatever.

"I've doing fine, at least this week" he wasn't going to tell her how he still had her in his head 24/7 or how he felt like he was going to pass out with her smell, which was just too perfect for him to stand.

"I umm.. I heard you are dating Quinn again" she said, and he could tell she was a little nervous too about the conversation.

He wanted to tell her that it was only to forget about her, to keep his mind busy with something other than her, but it was either being defensive or breaking down. "Why do you care?" he mumbled, trying to say it as cold as he could, but it almost hurt him to say it that way.

She just took a deep breath and made another question instead of answering his. "Why did you leave Glee club, Finn?" she asked, and if she was nervous now, he couldn't tell, he was still not looking at her.

"Why do you care if I'm dating Quinn or why I left Glee club? We've barely talked to eachother in the last three months" he saw her flinch a little from the corner of his eyes, but it wasn't like he was lying, sometimes he could even feel like she was avoiding him.

"I still care about you, Finn. A lot"

"Really? Sorry if I didn't notice before since every time I see you, you and Sam are sucking eachother's faces" he knew he had hit a soft spot when he said that because she started shifting in her seat, but she changed the subject.

"So, are you going to Prom with her?" why did she care? It wasn't like he wanted to.

"I am. I don't know if you heard, but we are running for Prom King and Queen together" he knew he was being to hard on her right now, but he had to protect himself too.

She probably hadn't heard about that, because when he finally looked in her direction, she had a hurt look, like she wasn't expecting that. "Are you.. going in the limo with us?"

"No, Quinn's mum wants to take her and I think I will drive by myself, that way I have a ride back home after"and because he didn't want to see her and Sam being all cute together before Prom.

"Oh, so you won't go with her somewhere.. after?" did she really thought he was going to have sex with Quinn after Prom?

"Nope, unlike you, it's not in my plans to sleep with anyone after Prom, or before for that matter" of course she thought that, that was what she was going to do, right?

She definitely looked surpised now. "How.. w-who told you?" she asked, and now she didn't even bother hiding her anger or nervousness

"It's not like Sam's been trying to keep as a secret that you two slept together and that you are not a virgin anymore. He's been also telling everyone your plans for _after_ Prom" he said angrily, if she wasn't going to hide her anger, then he wouldn't hide it either.

He knew he had totally caught her off guard with that because the look on her face gave her away, and she couldn't even talk so.. "That's none of your buisness, whatever I do with my boyfriend is only between us" she said like accusing him of actually caring about her relationship with Sam.

"You should tell that to him, not to me; he's the one spreading the word around school" Now he was starting to get really mad too, and there was no reason of why he should hide it "Honestly Rachel, I never thought that after being with him for only two months you would actually sleep with him. We were together for a lot more than that and the most you let me do was touch you over yor clothes"

"It's different, Finn" did she actually sound like she felt guilty?

"How is it different? How can you even be sure he loves you? How can you be sure that _you_ love him?" he said, raising his voice a little. He had proven her how much he loved her in so many ways, and even though sometimes he screwed up, he never made her feel like he didn't and if he did, he never really meant it.

She stood there for a second without saying anything, just shaking slightly her head like she was trying to convince herself that what he was saying wasn't true.

"See? You know that what I'm saying it's true, why won't you just accept that you lost your virginity to a guy you don't even love!" his voice was now a lot louder, but he regretted yelling at her as soon as she looked back at him and there were tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I do love him. You have no idea what's going though my head, and you have no right to say what I can and can't do with him!" now she was yelling too, and he felt a little scared about it.

"I should have a right! I'm your ex-boyfriend but that doesn't mean anything! And it doesn't mean I stopped loving you!" awesome, he just told her he still loved her, now things could only go wrong from there.

"What?" she asked him, more like whispering than yelling this time. And it really looked like she didn't believe him.

He had already said something he shouldn't have, so why not screw it up some more? " I love you, I never stopped. Actually, I think I love you more now than I did before we broke up. I can't take you out of my head, and it's killing me to see you with Sam every day" he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as well, but he didn't stop talking. "When I heard that you slept with Sam instead of me it broke my heart in a million pieces, because it was mine, your virginity was mine. It can sound really stupid and crazy, but it was mine. I know that I love you a thousand times more than he could ever love you, and you still gave him that, after only two months!" Now she was just standing in front of him, crying, and watching him cry and yell about how much he loved her.

"And you know the best part? Tonight, I'll go to Prom with Quinn and I'll be miserable because she'll try to cheer me up and I won't be able to have a good time because you'll be there with him and I'll know that you two will sleep together after it, _again. _And that's the only thing that's going to be on my mind until I'm finally able to forget you, but so far I haven't succeded" Although he was crying in front of her and he was just yelling at her, it felt weirdly relieving to tell her all those things. What didn't felt so good was to see how she gathered her things, stood up and walked to the door with her tear stained face.

"Have fun with Quinn, see you tonight." was all she said before she left, leaving him there, with tears in his eyes and no answers.

That definitely didn't go well.

* * *

><p>Please revieww! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Finn are you sure you don't want to go with us in the limo? There is space for you, really" Kurt was about to leave and Finn was still getting dressed. When he got home from school he was a mess, but he told his mom he would still go Prom, he couldn't leave Quinn without a date.

"I'm sure, Kurt. You'll take too long to get there. I'm pretty sure I'll be there before you" he said as he finished putting his tie on. Kurt looked at him from Finn's door. "Besides, I'm sure everyone is still mad at me for leaving them".

"Nah, they are over it, they know you'll come back"

Finn sighed at Kurt's comment, maybe they were right, but he still wasn't going in the limo. "Kurt, you can go, they are waiting for you outside and you don't want to keep Blaine waiting".

"Okay. I'll see you there then" he said smiling and left the room.

Finn put on his jacket at looked at himself on the mirror, he felt like he was going to pass out in any moment. His conversation with Rachel couldn't have gone worse. He told her he still loved her and she still left without a word to make him feel good.

At least his mom had a late shift so she wouldn't ask him why he looked so bad before leaving so he grabbed his keys, Quinn's corsage and left.

* * *

><p>He waited on his car outside school for the two limos to arrive. The first one that got there was the one with Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes. All the girls looked beautiful and all the guys were..well, acceptable. He stayed in his car, he still had to wait for Quinn and he wanted to wait for her outside.<p>

He was playing with his phone when he noticed the second limo arriving to the school's parking lot. Santana and Brittany were the first ones he saw and they looked.. hot, but they were already all over eachother. Then Puck helped Lauren out of the limo and they both looked good.

But when he saw Sam get out of the limo he felt like he had no air, he was about to help Rachel out and he wasn't ready to see her yet, and when he did, he felt like he was about to pass out again. She was wearing a pink strapless dress. Her hear was in a ponytail and her bangs were covering her forehead. She looked very beautiful and he felt a sharp pain on his stomach when he noticed her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, but she must have not told anyone about it because everyone looked too happy, including Sam.

He got out of the car wanting to talk to her before Prom so he could at least try to fix things, but when he was about to call Rachel's name, he heard someone calling his. He turned around and Quinn was right behind him. She looked really good; she had a light green dress and her hair made her look so _innocent, _it was almost hard to believe this was the same Quinn he saw every day at school.

"Hey" she said smiling when he turned around to see her.

"Quinn.. You look very pretty" he said suddenly feeling nervous. "Oh, here's your corsage" he said opening the little box he took with him when he got out of the car.

"Oh thank you, it's beautiful" she said as he helped her put it on.

"Um.. should we go inside?" he asked her, now that she was here it would be a little harder to talk to Rachel, but he really wanted to.

"Yeah, let's go" she said and waived good bye to her mom who was still waiting in her car.

* * *

><p>As he thought, Prom was a total nightmare. As soon as Quinn and him walked inside, he saw Sam kissing Rachel, it was probably to make her feel better and it was kinda his fault that she looked so down, but it still hurt.<p>

Then when everyone was dancing, Rachel actually looked happier until she saw him alone in one of the tables and when he tried to wave at her, she looked away. Quinn had asked him if he wanted to dance but he said he didn't feel very well, so she was now dancing with some other guys from the football team.

He could totally feel how Rachel was avoiding him. She wouldn't look in his direction, when he tried to approach her once, she walked to where Sam was and hugged him, like saying that she'd rather be with Sam than with him.

He was about to leave because he just couldn't take any more when he heard principal Figgins' voice through the speakers.

"Okay children, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived, it's time for me to announce the Prom King and Queen!" everyone started clapping and cheering and he felt like he was about to throw up.

He looked at Rachel again, and she was also looking at him with a sad smile, like wishing him good luck. He smiled back, she really deserved to win, she looked beautiful and he thought she was definitely star of the night.

"Boys and girls, please calm down so I can announce the King first!" Finn started to pray under his breath that he didn't win, he wasn't in the mood to smile in front of everyone.

"Let's see" Figgins said opening the envelope with the winner. "Well, the winner is.." Finn felt his heart pounding har inside his chest. _Please not me, please not me, please not me, please not me.. _"Finn Hudson!"

Everyone turned around to look at him and he had to fake a smile as he walked over to the stage to receive his crown and wait for his _Queen. _At least he had won Sam, but that was like the only good thing about it.

"Now it's time to announce the Queen, the most waited announcement of the night!" he looked at Quinn who had her eyes closed and her fingers crossed hoping to be the winner.

"And the Queen is… Rachel Berry!" _What! Rachel won! Rachel won! She won! _Everyone started clapping and he searched her in the crowd of people that were in front of him and then he saw her. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen. She had won! Finally people realized she was better than all of them!

She received her crown as everyone cheered her name and his and could see Quinn with a dissapointed look in a corner. Maybe next year could be her year.

" Congratulations to both the King and Queen! Now, it's time for the King and Queen's dance!"once Principal Figgins said that, Finn felt all his blood dissapear from his face, he had forgotten he would have to dance with the Queen and if before he was nervous about talking to Rachel, now dancing with her made him a thousand times more nervous and when he looked at her he could see how nervous she was too.

They walked over to the middle of the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck once the music started. It was a slow song and he could feel Sam's eyes on him when they started moving.

"Congratulations" he heard suddenly a soft voice, looking down he noticed that it was Rachel who had said it.

"Uhh.. Thanks , congratulations for you, too. You look really beautiful" he said and he saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Thank you" they were the only ones dancing, but he felt like they were the only ones in the room. He hadn't hold her like that in a really long time and he had forgotten how good it felt.

"I'm sorry for what happened today" he said after a moment.

"No, I'm.. I'm sorry for leaving like that. You caught me by surprise with what you said"

He knew he shouldn't have said things like that, it was a huge mistake. They stayed quiet for a long time, just moving their bodies along the music.

"Finn, I.. It's not true" she said suddenly, and he could feel the nervousness in her words.

"What isn't true?" he asked a little confused.

"What Sam said, we... we haven't slept together, I'm... still a virgin" when she said that, at first he thought it was a joke to make him feel better, but her face didn't show any signs of it being a joke. "He thought that I would even let him touch me because I felt pressured, so that's why he said it would be a good idea to tell everyone that we had actually done it, like… it would take the pressure out of it and that we would be able to be together tonight.. after Prom".

Finn didn't know what to say, this could be a really good thing, or a really bad thing. "So.. tonight is the night then" he said looking away from her. If she wanted to do it, there was nothing he could do.

"No, Finn. I know why I can't be with him, and it's not because I feel pressure. It's… it's because he's not… you"

Finn looked back into her eyes and he realized that she wasn't lying, "B-but he's your boyfriend" he was praying in his mind that this wasn't a dream, I just couldn't be.

"Sam is my boyfriend.. but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you"

Finn felt like if the whole world dissapeared around them and they were the only ones left in the dance floor. He knew that he shouldn't have, but he needed to do it so he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and crashing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She reciprocated it opening her lips a little to let his tongue enter her mouth. He had been waiting for that kiss for so long, and it seemed too good to be true.

Apparently it was.

Suddenly he felt someone pulling him away from her and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sam's face pushing him against someone behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sam yelled at him, standing between him and Rachel. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and on the scene that was going on.

"I.. I .." Finn couldn't say anything, he didn't regret what he had done at all, but he couldn't see Rachel because of Sam, so he couldn't see how she felt about the kiss.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt Sam pushing him again, this time harder. Finn shook his head and saw Puck pushing Sam away from him.

"Dude, relax!" Puck told Sam, trying to keep him away from Finn, he was sure Sam was about to punch him in the stomach and Finn was still standing there trying to process everything Rachel had told him.

"Let me go! This asshole just kissed my girlfriend in front of everyone!" Sam's voice was even louder which finally made Finn wake up from his thoughts.

"I'm.. I'm sorry" he said but he couldn't say it too loud, because he really wasn't sorry, but he had to say something.

"Sam, calm down, it was nothing" her soft voice was like an angel's voice and he just wanted to kiss her again, but Sam was in the way.

"What do you mean it was _just_ a kiss? It's so obvious that the guy is not over you!" Sam yelled at Rachel.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" now Finn was the one yelling and pushed Sam away from Rachel. Who did he thought he was to yell at her?

"What's going on here?" Finn heard Coach Beiste's voice and gave a step back from everyone, he didn't need to be yelled at by her too.

"Nothing" Sam said looking at Finn with a very angry face. "We are leaving" now Finn felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he saw Sam grab Rachel by her wrist and walk away with her. She looked back at Finn and he could see her whispering 'I'm sorry' before her saw her dissapear in the crowd of people who were still trying to figure out what was going on.

He stood there frozen. She left. With Sam. And now they were probably on their way to some cheap motel while he was there, standing, looking at the door where he watched her dissapear.

* * *

><p>He felt like a zombie as he walked back to his car. Puck had tried to make him stay, told him that there were a lot of girls who wanted to dance with him, but he didn't even feel like talking anymore.<p>

He opened the door of his car and stared at his empty seat. Then he remembered he was still wearing that stupid crown. He took it off and threw it with all his strenght against the floor, breaking it like if the thing was made of glass. He was going home, alone, feeling like crap and probably going to sleep for the rest of the weekend.

Finn sat in the car and hit his head against the wheel a couple of times before he started crying. That was it. He had lost her. And now it was for real. Now she was probably in that weird place, and he was touching her soft skin and she was moaning his name and there he was. Sitting alone in his car, crying.

This had to be the _worst day _of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

He had given up on his relationship with Rachel for the second time and was about to leave and go to his house to just bury himself in his bed, when he heard someone knocking on his window. He lifted his head from the wheel and turned around to see who was there, he really hoped it wasn't Puck or Quinn, he just wanted to get the hell out of there

But he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see there. It was her, Rachel, asking him to open the door. He opened it from the inside and let her into the car, cleaning the tears from his face with the back of his hand quickly. .

He waited for a couple of minutes before asking her anything because she didn't look okay. "What are you doing here?" he asked her with a surprised tone. He saw he face and it was obvious that she had been crying, again.

"I broke up with Sam" she whispered looking down at her lap after a moment.

"You.. you did?" that was something new..

"Yeah I… He asked me if I wanted to go home or somewhere else and I told him that I couldn't go anywhere with him" she said, and he could how she was trying to say that without sobbing.

"But why did you break up with him?" he thought that after she said she was sorry and left with him, she would go to that hotel with Sam.

She hesitated before she spoke, "Because I can't be with someone who I don't love, when the man I love is alone somewhere else".

Finn turned his head to look at her, he saw how a tear rolled down her cheek and realized she was talking about him.

She knew he understood what he was saying and turned her head to look in his direction as well, that's when she noticed he had been crying too, his eyes where still red and puffy, and she knew him too well to know when he had been crying.

Finn didn't know what to do, she was telling him she loved him, and he was more than sure he loved her too, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do in that moment, he just wanted to make her feel better, he couldn't stand seeing her cry.

He leaned a little closer and kissed her cheek softly, he eyes following him as he did, but she didn't move. He felt her soft skin against his lips and then pulled away. He looked into her eyes and leaned closer again to kiss her cheek again, but this time she turned her head and his lips made contact with her lips. At first it was just an innocent peck on the lips, but then he felt her hand making contact with his hair and he moved his hand to cup her cheek, feeling at the same time how she opened her lips and her tongue grazing his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mough, which he allowed instantly and let his tongue meet hers.

He deepened the kiss, feeling her moving closer in the seat to feel him. Suddenly he felt something salty on his lips and pulled away to look at her and noticed she was crying. He hugged her tiny body closer to his and tried to calm her when he felt her sobbing again against his chest.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked her rubbing her back softly when he felt her calm her sobs down a little. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to".

"I can't" she answered with her body still hugging his tightly. "My dads are home and I don't want them to see me like this".

"We can go to my place for a while, no one's there" he proposed. Kurt was still inside and Finn was almost sure he would go somewhere after with Blaine, his mom was still working and Burt would pick her up after and they were going out for dinner after, so no one would see her like this either in his house but him.

"Okay" she answered, Finn tried to pull away to start the car, but she tightened her hold and didn't let him. He understood what she wanted so he turned his body and wrapped his arm tightly around her and drove back home with his free hand.

* * *

><p>She didn't say a word during the whole ride and neither did he. He still felt her shaking and he knew she hadn't stopped crying yet, but silence would be better than saying the wrong thing.<p>

Finn helped her out of the car when they got home, he still thought she looked beautiful and he didn't want her to get dirt on her dress or something like that. He asked her if she wanted something to eat or drink and she just said she wasn't hungry.

"We should go to my room, you can lie down in my bed for awhile" he suggested after he saw her yawing when they walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go" she said, reaching for his hand. He knew he should be nervous or something because he was alone with Rachel in his house, but she looked so vulnerable and quiet, so he knew he had nothing to be nervous about, it was Rachel, she wasn't judging him or anything.

Finn led her to his room and as soon as he closed the door behind him and turned back to her, she crashed her lips against his again. It wasn't rough or fast, but it was passionate, like she needed to feel him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her and he cupped her face in his hands. Deepening the kiss, Rachel's tongue fighting with his for dominance. He was getting lost in her feeling again when she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Finn" he whispered. "I think I never stopped loving you" sometimes she felt like she didn't love him, but it wasn't that, she was just afraid of loving him while she was with Sam, like it was wrong so she just wanted to push those feelings away, but watching him every day at school, looking at her with those sad eyes.. She just couldn't stop loving him even if she wanted to.

He pushed her slightly against the closed door, wanting to feel as much of her as he could.

Rachel felt like her body had caught fire, every inch of her body was touching Finn. Her hands pushed his jacket from his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Finn wasn't sure what was going on, neither was she, but they were both too caught up in eachother to stop. Her hands started unbottoning his shirt after loosening his tie, her fingernails lightly scraping his skin. When Finn moved his leg between hers, she moaned into their kiss and moved against it.

Finn put his hands under her arms and lifter her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold on his neck, curling her fingers into his hair. He lifted his lips from hers and looked down to her face. Rachel's lips were parted and swollen from his kisses, her eyes almost closed. She smiled at him shyly and he found himself smiling back. "I never stopped either" he whispered against her lips. "Rachel.. I.. A-are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her nervously, searching her face for any signs of doubt. After being apart for so long, he knew he wanted her, he _needed_ her, but he had to also make sure she knew what she wanted.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm sure". She knew that Finn was the one, she had always known that, so why keep waiting for it when she knew she was ready and he knew he was ready? "Are.._you _sure?" she asked again.

"I'm more than sure" he said smiling, moving her bangs away from her beautiful face. She lowered her head and he touched his finger to her chin, kissing her and deepening the kiss when he felt her moan. "I love you so much, your love changed me, all of me, and I don't think I'd ever forget what we had too easily".

"What we _have" _she corrected him.

He smiled at her "Right… Every time I'm with you, I want to scream from the top of a mountain how much I love you, and you don't know how hard it was to stop myself from doing it the last couple of months. It's the kind of love that moves mountains or that makes you feel like you could fly, or like the one that makes you feel like your chest is going to explode from all the emotions going on inside.. And the only thing I want.." he looked into her deep eyes, making sure she understood what he meant "the only thing I'll ever want, is you".

Rachel's eyes glistened with tears. "I feel the same way about you" she whispered, feeling a single tear escape and roll down her face. Finn used his thumbt to wipe away her tear and then cupped her face with his hands, leaning down to kiss her.

"I trust you" she said softly after they pulled away, looking down at his chest, taking off his tie, throwing it to the side.

Finn smiled slighty, pulling away from the door and carried her to his bed. She kissed his chin, his neck, his jaw, her tongue tracing lightly his ear and he pulled her hips to his, grinding them together, as he did, she gasped and hugged him tighter.

After sitting her on the edge of the bed, she reached behind her dress, unzipping it and stood up, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her pink bra and panties.

She sat again and Finn kneeled down between her legs, taking off his shirt. He ran his hands up her bare thighs; he had always loved her legs, like, she was so small but her legs seemed to go on forever. He bent his head to kiss the inside of her leg, right above her knee and she sighed, dropping ger head backwards, her hands in his hair.

He trailed kisses upward, speading her legs farther as he did. He raised his head and looked at her as his fingers touched the panties she was wearing. Realizing how wet they were almost made him lose control, but he didn't, he knew he would have time for losing control with her after. He slipped his fingers inside the cloth, running them along her wet center, her head shot up as he did and she shrieked.

He smiled, knowing Rachel would be loud. "Finn," she moaned, moving her hips with his hand. His thumb found her clit and he put a finger inside her as his thumb made slow circles against her. "_Finn!"_ she cried, not being able to stop rocking her body with his hand.

"Let go.. just let go, Rach" he said lowly, looking up to see her face. Biting her lip, she shook her face, breathing heavily.

Finn removed his hand and she whimpered. Pulling her panties down her legs, Finn looked at her. Rachel moved her hands to cover herself, but his hands stopped her. "Don't.. you are beautiful" he breathed, lowering his head, his tongue tracing the path his fingers had taken. Rachel's body shuddered , her body falling back on the bed and arching her back as his tongue found her clit. Her breathing became more ragged and her entire body tensed before she let go. Her moans echoed in the room as Finn ran his tongue over her belly. He couldn't be happier they were alone in the house.

Rachel lay back on the bed with her eyes closed. His large hands moved up, finding her breasts. She moaned again, sitting up. "Help me" she whispered and reaching behind her, Finn unsnapped her bra and removed it. Rachel sat before him, completely naked.

"Rachel" he whispered, running her hands over her breasts, loving the feeling of them in his hands and how they fitted perfecty. Rachel scooted closer to the end of the bed, until every part of the body was touching him. He unbottoned his pants and paused, looking up at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her, praying that she hadn't changed her mind.

In response, Rachel lowered his zipper and pulled her pants down, keeping her eyes on his face. He stepped out of them, stumbling lightly before closing his eyes and taking a breath, steadying himself.

Rachel was running over his chest and down his stomach. He heard her gasp and opened his eyes to see that she'd finally looked below his waist. She hesitated a moment before lightly touching him. Finn clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to throw her back and bury himself inside her. When her thumb ran across his tip, he grabbed both of her hands and held them. "I really want you to do that, but I'm not sure how much more of it I can take" he said feeling a little embarrased.

Rachel smiled after realizing exactly how much she afected Finn. Scooting back on the bed, she motioned for him to join her. Before moving closer, he opened his top drawer, pulling a condom from the open but full box, he ripped it open and placed it over him, unrolling it down his length. Once he was sure they were safe, he situated himself between her legs, lowering his head to kiss her, groaning when she moved her mouth to his neck and chest. Putting his hand between them, his thumb moved in the sames circles he did before. She stopped kissing him, throwing her head back on the bed, clutching his shoulders with her hands, digging her fingernails into his skin.

Finn rubbed himself against her, lubricationg himself in her wetness. Rachel kept moving her hips, unsure of what she was searching for. A slow burn had started in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was ready. "Now, Finn, please" she pleaded.

Finn leaned down and kissed her gently, pushing slowly inside her, his tip stretching her. "I'm so sorry, Rach" he whispered, plunging into her. Rachel gasped and tensed, surprised at the pain. He held completely still, terrified to move thinking he would hurt her. His entire body shook with need, but he wouldn't move until she let him know it was okay.

Rachel rose up and kissed him softly, her lips barely brushing his. Finn's body jerked up in reaction, causing them both to moan. "I'm ready" she said softly.

Finn moved in and out of her slowly, his thumb once again driving her wild. With each thrust, the feeling of her squeezing him was almost too much for him to take. Looking down at Rachel's face, his chest tightened. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Rachel opened her eyes and gasped, feeling so close to the edge. She moved up to meet each thrust, feeling like she was going to explode. She looked into Finn's eyes and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. She screamed as waves of heat rolled through her body, the entire world crashing around her.

The feeling of Rachel tightening around him sent Finn over the edge too. He pumped into her a few more times, dropping his head down beside hers. He rested on his elbows, careful to keep his weight off of her.

Rachel turned her head to face the wall, tears falling freely down her face . "Rach? , look at me" he said quietly.

Rachel rolled her head over and looked at Finn, surprised to find he had tears in his eyes as well. "I love you" she told him brushing her lips across his. "It was always yours". Even after all the drama that they had to go through to be together again, she always knew she would lose her virginity to him.

"I love you too" he said, smiling crookedly. "So much". He took the condom off and threw it to the garbage can he had next to his bed. Laying again next to her, Rachel wrapped her arms around him and turned to her side. Finn pulled the blanket over them, making sure Rachel was covered. He brushed the hair away from her face, kissing her on the forehear. The fell asleep holding eachother, completely ignoring the world around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO sorry it's been taking me so long to update but I needed some inspiration and I haven't had any time to write :( But I would really appreciate some ideas :) This chapter is not what I wanted it to be, but something is something.**

**I do not own anything :)**

* * *

><p>"Finn! Open the door! Finn!" Kurt whispered and loud as he could, trying not to wake up his dad and Carole, who were sleeping in the next room. Suddenly, the door opened a bit, revealing a half naked Finn, since he was only wearing his boxers.<p>

"What do you want Kurt" Finn asked rubbing his eyes.

"Is Rachel with you? Her purse was downstairs and inside, her phone was ringing, I guess it was one of her dads. I texted them back saying she was fine and that she was at Tina's, so tell her when she wakes up that she has to call her dads and tell them that" Kurt said hurriedly, he had just gotten home and it was a bit past 3AM and now he just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, thanks Kurt" Finn mumbled closing the door.

"Wait!" Kurt said stopping him from closing completely the door. "Are you two.. back together?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah" Finn aswered smiling back. If after everything that happened just a couple of hours before, they weren't back together, he was going to need a lot of help to convince her he couldn't live without her anymore

Kurt nodded, his smile growing bigger and walked to his room. It was time for those two to go back to being happy.

Finn closed the door and went back to his bed, where a completely naked Rachel was sleeping with her top half completely exposed and with the moon light that was coming from the open window, highlighting her curves.

When he heard Kurt knocking on the door, he was also completely naked and jumped from the bed to put on his boxers, remembering that Rachel had to go back home, but Kurt had saved them by texting her dads pretending he was her, so now he would be able to spent the rest of the night with her. And he was also lucky his mom didn't check on them after she and Burt got home, maybe they were too tired, but that was his salvation.

He took off his boxers, wanting to be in the same conditions as her, and sat next to her. He admired her gorgeous body for a couple of seconds before curling up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. For some reason, this still felt like a dream. He still couldn't believe that she was there with him and that she had actually waited for him just like he had waited for her.

He felt her stir under his arms and kissed her shoulder. "Hey" she said softly rubbing her eyes, turning her body so that she was still under his arms but facing him.

"Hey, beautiful" he couldn't believe how perfect and peaceful she looked. Even after crying that much and making love with him, she looked as perfect as every day.

She blushed a little and smiled. "Who was that?" she whispered, running her hand up his neck to softly caress his face.

"It was Kurt. He found your phone downstairs and texted your dads, so if they ask, you're at Tina's".

"Oh.. right, I forgot to call them. They must have been really worried" she frowned.

"It's okay, you can talk to them in the morning" Finn said kissing her softly. He understood that her dads were expecting her to be at home by now and that Sam would be the one dropping her off and they weren't aware of the slight change of plans.

Rachel looked into his eyes, smiling at how cute he looked. They had so many things to talk about, about their feelings, about what happened to eachother during the time they were appart, how they felt.. But now they had plenty of time for that, they could think of that later.

She started closing her eyes slowly, still tired from their previous actions.

"You can go back to sleep, baby" he whispered, moving her hair away from her face as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. He would also have to explain a lot of things in the morning to is mom and Kurt, but now he just wanted to sleep next to the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was definitely not what he would have wanted it to be. Waking up with Rachel curled up next to him was the best thing he could ever ask for, but after they had breakfast in an apparently empty house he couldn't think of anything better than making out with her in the kitchen, that until his mom walked in and almost gave him a heart attack when she started yelling after he saw his hand up the shirt she was wearing. So after a two hour, <em>very <em>awkward, conversation on why they better use protection if they are going to have sex -because Carole loved Rachel, but she was still not ready to be a grandmother- Finn took Rachel home.

* * *

><p>Now, walking down the hall to meet Rachel by her locker, felt really exciting. "Hey" he said softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek startling her a little. They decided they wouldn't start acting like a couple completely until they told their friends they were together again, only for respect towards Sam and Quinn. She looked so cute though, which made him wonder if it was normal to love someone so much because of little things and if he would be able to resist from kissing her.<p>

"Finn! You scared me!" she blushed, taking her books out of her locker. "How are you?" she asked smiling up at him softly.

"I'm great" it felt weird to finally feel good after so long, something that his mom and Kurt were also happy about, now he didn't spend the whole weekend locked up in his room. "And you?" his happy expression turned into a frown and he leaned closer "Does it.. you know.. still hurt?" he whispered, not wanting anyone to hear his question.

She giggled and shook her head "No, Finn, it doesn't hurt, it only hurt for a couple of minutes and then it went away" she knew that Finn would worry about how she felt after her first time with him, which also made her realize how much she missed when he worried about her in a cute, dorky way.

"Oh, okay, good" he smiled. "You know.." Finn leaned down and whispered into her ear "If we were alone in this hall right now, I would totally push you against your locker and kiss you until my lips hurt" he could feel her blushing again, making his pants feel a little tighter, which was probably a bad idea because now he had to go to class and he couldn't show up with a bulge in his pants, but he totally wanted to make out with her by her locker.

"If you are good, we can do that this afternoon in my house after we finish homework". Although she tried to hide it, because she was suppossed to be the mature one in their relationship, she also wanted to feel his lips kissing her skin while she moaned his name again.

He pressed his forehead against the locker next to him to help him think of something else other than Rachel and him making out. "Okay, if I don't go now, I might never get to class" he said kissing her quickly, hiding their faces behind the book he had in his hand. She slapped him playfully for that because someone could've seen them, but she also needed to kiss him to start her day. "See you later, Rach" he winked, walking to his next class.

"See you later, Finn" she smiled back. Today was going to be a very interesting day, specially at Glee club.

* * *

><p>Finn really wanted to hold her hand or something at Glee club, they were together now after all, but because of the whole Sam and Quinn deal, he would have to keep his hands and his lips to himself for the rest of the day, or at least until they left school, she had already told him they would have some fun at her house, so he was looking forward it.<p>

He walked into the choir room and noticed the death glare that Sam gave him, maybe he already suspected they Rachel and him were together since he had kissed her at Prom and then she misteriously broke up with him, so the guy had all the rights to hate him. Quinn on the other side, didn't seem to know anything about it, because as soon as she walked into the choir room, she sat on the chair next to him that he had saved for Rachel, wrapping her arms around his.

"Finn, what happened on Friday? I noticed you left earlier and we were all going out after Prom, what happened? I looked for you everywhere?" Quinn asked him. He wasn't sure if he should lie to her or tell her the truth, he just knew he wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

"I just had a huge headache. If I hadn't left, I think I would have passed out or something" so lying it was.

"Right, I did notice you were acting a bit weird before you left" he nodded, if she only knew why he was acting weird that day... "But I'm glad you're better now".

Finn nodded at her, he didn't want to say anything else or he would end up saying something that would make her go crazy if she knew what had actually happened. Suddenly he felt Rachel's voice and looked up to see her walking into the choir room with Kurt. She was probably telling him everything about Friday night because her smile was bright and she smiled even more when she saw him, but her face expression changed when she saw Quinn all wrapped around his arm. He hadn't even remembered that until he saw her.

He shook his arm to make Quinn move, but she wouldn't let go of his arm. Finn tried to apologize with his eyes, but Rachel just shook her head and went to sit on the other side of the choir room with Kurt.

He was about to stand up to go sit next to Rachel, maybe people didn't know they were together again but that didn't mean he couldn't sit next to her, when Mr Shue walked into the room, surprised by Finn's presence. "Finn! It's good to see you back!" he said walking over to Finn to shake his hand. "What made you come back? Not that we don't want to here, but we talking on Friday how much we were going to miss you".

"Thanks, it was just that at Prom I realized how much of a stupid I was, for quitting, someone actually helped me with that" he mumbled looking down at his feet, but he hoped Rachel knew he was talking about her.

"And who should we thank then?" Mr Shue asking and everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Finn was about to say Rachel's name, because together or not, she was the one who talked some sense into him and told him that even if they won every competition, it still wouldn't be the same without him, when someone else interrupted him. "Me! If you want to thank anyone, you should thank me" Finn turned his head confused to see how Quinn had answered that with a bright smile and looking around at everyone like expecting something.

"Well, thanks a lot, Quinn, we really needed Finn back for our next competition, we need as much help as we can gather because this year the rest of the teams are getting extra ready…" Mr Shue kept talking about songs they could sing, but his mind was too busy trying to think of how he was going to fix this. Quinn was sure he and Quinn were together when in reallity, he was with Rachel.

He felt Quinn grip his arm tighter and rest her head on his shoulder and he couldn't just pull away, but looking back and noticing Rachel's expression made him want to run away from Quinn to Rachel's arms. She just looked between angry and sad, and he was suposed to be the one who protected her, not the one who made her sad.

When Glee club was finally over, Finn couldn't leave the room fast enough because he just wanted to get to his truck where Rachel would be waiting for him, but then Quinn called for him just when he was closing his locker.

"Finn! Wait a second!" she called, walking over to where he was.

"Quinn, if you want to talk, you can call me later tonight, I really have to go right now" Finn said hurriedly, looking around to see if Rachel was around, which he hoped not because he was supposed to break up with Quinn today but his mind was too busy thinking of being with Rachel.

"Oh no, I just wanted to let you know that since we didn't get to actually go out after Prom on Friday, maybe we could hang out in my place this Friday" Quinn said, leaning closer and resting her hands on his chest, which was making him feel super awkward. "My mom won't be around and maybe we could.. have some fun" she whispered into his ear, leaning even closer to kiss him quickly and then turned around, leaving him there somehow confused. Finn shivered a little when she mentioned what they would be doing -if he went- in her house, and he would be so dead when Rachel found out about that and even more dead when he told Quinn they weren't actually together, that he was with Rachel.


End file.
